So Much for My Happy Ending
by Sunshine011
Summary: Cammie comes home from a two month long mission to find that Zach has cheated on her. This is a song-fic and now has been turned into a three shot! Please read and review and give it a try! Also they ARE SPIES! I know that wasn't clear in the first chapter. NOT ZAMMIE Rated T for kissing and slight (very very slight) language
1. So Much for My Happy Ending

**So Much for My Happy Ending**

**A/N Okay HI! My first One-Shot here (I know that should be **_**before**_** I actually do my stories but I work backwards) it's actually a song-fic but anyways here I go…**

**Okay I am editing this so it fits Fanfiction requirements but this contains quotes from Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne **

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, I just don't. I don't know why. **

**Cammie's POV**

"_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending…"_

I can't believe it. _Correction you don't want to believe it._ I corrected because I know now it all makes sense. Before I left for that two month long mission Zach was cranky, mean, and snappy I didn't know why then but now… it all fits. I was blocking him from the person he wanted to be with. Bex. Zach was cheating on me with my best friend.

I listen to my feet pad against the concrete and remember a few minutes ago when I found out.

_I stepped out of the taxi and grab my bags. Mmm feels good to be home. I take a look at the small house Zach and I were renting. Just seeing how it would be to be… roommates. So far so good but Zach was acting mean sometimes. I don't know it will probably just take him a little while to get used to me being there all the time. I step up on the porch and silently open the door. I can't wait to see his face when I surprise him. I'm actually supposed to meet him tomorrow but I finished the mission early and saw an opportunity to catch an earlier flight and took it. _

_ I push the door open just a little bit more and I can see into the living from how our little Cape Cod style house was set up. Then there on the couch is Zach and a girl making out. I stepped back shocked. No. It can't be. I look into the house again. _

_ "Mmm Bex" He mumbles and I gasp in shock but luckily they don't hear me. "Just one" He kisses her "More" He kisses her again "Day" and then a last time on the mouth. One more day? What is one more- oh. I would be home in one more day. I silently close the door and walk away. I can't believe it. It's not supposed to be this way. _

And I still can't but… I guess it's time to face him. So I get off the park bench my feet seemed to have carried me to and head back to the house.

"…_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?..."_

"Zach" I greeted emotionlessly at the door and Zach who is cleaning the room looks up at me surprised with that deer in the headlights look.

"Ca-Cam!? Your home early!" He says and then smirks. He walks over to me and starts to give me a hug and I kiss. I step away and shove him slightly. Not to hurt him just to get him to back off.

"I saw you and Bex." I say still staring at him emotionlessly.

"W-what?!" He says looking guilty through and through. I clear my throat.

"Sorry correction, I _heard_ you two." Zach pales slightly probably thinking of all the things I could have heard. Then he does a face palm and shakes his head.

"Sorry Cam I didn't want you to find out that way-" I turn away I don't want to listen to this right now.

"I- I don't want to listen to this right now. 'Kay?" I say turning back to him and he shrugs.

"Whatever, but can you leave then?" I am shocked that he would say something like that and am suddenly reminded of how he had been acting two months prior.

"S-sure." I say in a quiet voice and turn to the door. "I'll get someone to pick up my stuff." As soon as I am out the door I feel my eyes fill with tears that I fought so hard to hold back and whip out my phone. I feel myself dialing someone's number and look down at it. Bex's number. How did I end up here? No loving boyfriend, no best friend that I thought I could trust anything with. I started typing in Liz and Macey's numbers they'll help. But how did I end up here?

"…_.You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it…"  
_

"She's been like this all week." I hear Macey whisper to Liz outside my room. She's right. I've been in my PJs in her guest bed and haven't moved pretty much all week. "I don't know what to do anymore! I mean every time I suggest talking to him or at least getting her stuff from him she just flinches or shakes her head no!"

"Give her time Macey you know how hard it was with Josh and him and her had such a shorter relationship. Her and Zach have been going on for years!" She's right. I thought I would have a family with him, grow old, I thought he was the one. But already I feel him seeping away then I realize was he ever really there? Was he ever truly with me? Did he really love me? Or was I just something to pass the time until he found something better? I know Bex is prettier more athletic and stronger but I never thought her and Zach would end up together… while me and Zach were together.

"…_.You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?..."_

"L-liz?" I mumble and she looks up from the book she is reading while she sits in my room. Just keeping me company while I aimlessly search the TV channels for something to watch.

"Yeah Cam?" She softly replies.

"Can you take me to my- I mean Zach's place? I need to pick up my stuff." Liz looks surprised but quickly nods.

"Sure just give me a sec. Macey wanted to know when you leave for his place." As she exits the room I can't help but think this isn't good. I was right. As soon as Macey walked in she was screaming about how she couldn't wait to make me beautiful because in her opinion I looked like 'a woman who hordes and owns fifty cats'. I rolled my eyes but I let her have her fun. Who knows maybe it will make me feel pretty.

Macey is a miracle worker. I felt beautiful as I headed hom- I mean over to Zach's. As soon as I knock Zach opens up and his eyes widen slightly. I'm glad he can see what he gave up but I don't like the way he is looking at me.

"Hey beautiful-"

"Cut the crap Zach I'm here to get my stuff." I walk in and head to our- Zach's room where my stuff is. As soon as I open the drawers I see my stuff isn't there anymore. But Bex's is. I walk out of the room to ask Zach where my stuff is but he's on the phone. I know I shouldn't eavesdrop but I can't help it.

"… yeah and then she yelled at me and walked into my room. But she hasn't talked to me since she left!" Zach says and I hear the muffled voice reply. I think it's one of his friends. Grant? Jonas? Nick? I'm going with Nick, the one I've only met twice.

"_Chill dude she's just being difficult. I mean what is she going to do about it?..." _He says more but that's all I want to hear.

"Where's my clothes Zach?" I demand and he turns to me with a scowl.

"Guest room Cammie." Then he turns back around to continue his conversation with Nick.

How did this end up this way? This was supposed to be my happy ending not some soap opera!

"…_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending…"  
_

"So Cammie" Macey starts as I continue to lie on my bed unmoving "I have decided what to do to make you feel better." I roll my eyes because all I feel like doing is lying on this bed and imagining that Zach meant every word he said that he wasn't pretending and that all those memories I used to hold so close to me were real. "we" she continued "Need to get you back on the market!" She yelled

I let her have her fun. I went shopping and let her get me an entirely too tight and short cocktail dress. I let her go on about how I can find a new better man since I am now beautiful and single. But deep down I know that that was it for my happy ending.

"…_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one…"_

When we arrive at the club Macey dragged me to I knew she was wrong. I couldn't find a new man. Not when my _old_ _man_ was standing twenty feet away with my best friend on his arm looking better than I ever could have with him. "That little b*tch!" Macey screamed once she saw Bex and Zach together. "I'm going to kill him that lying scheming son of a-"

"Macey" I cut her off because people were staring. "Please quiet down. I'll go get us some drinks you go and meet someone. Get a guy, have some fun I'll meet you in twenty minutes." She nods still fuming and I head to the bar. But then I decide not to go drink my sorrows away and head over to a couch instead. I see everyone dancing and immediately my eyes find Zach and Bex dancing.

I can't believe he let me think he was the one. Then just let me go. I thought that he was it that I was done he loved me and we would live happily ever after. It's nice to see that he will with my best friend but I won't. I can't believe that's it that now it's just done.

"…_All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending…" _

Suddenly I feel someone sit next to me. "Ex?" the person whispers over to me. And I turn to the person.

"Yeah, you know them?" I ask him. And I can't help but think that maybe I was wrong. Maybe I can still find a happy ending. This boy was tall, lanky but muscular, had shaggy blond, hair and dark brown eyes. The polar opposite of Zach. And I was undeniably attracted to him. Zach was everything that I thought I knew, and I thought I wanted but now I know he was just pretending. Maybe it's so much for that happy ending. But not this one.

"The names Riley and yes I knew the girl, Bex."

"Names Cammie and I knew them both" I take a look at Bex grinding up against Zach "Best friend and boyfriend."

"Well we must have a lot in common then." And with one last look at Zach I nod.

"So much for _that _happy ending."

************The End**************

**A/N So what do you think? Was it terrible, good or amazing? I mean I know some parts are bad but I think others are pretty good so please let me know. Oh and all Zammie fans PLEASE FORGIVE ME! But for me it had to be done. Also let me know if you want it to become a two shot or even a three shot and what you would want in it if I did that. Anyways ~Luv ya sunshine **


	2. AN (Sorry I hate them too)

**A/N**

**Look I am super sorry this is an author's note and not a continuation BUT **THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE _ABOUT_ THE CONTINUATION. **So yes I will be **continuing this into a three shot**. I saw all your reviews asking for more and I had to tell you. So keep on the lookout okay? Now I am going to do thank you so you don't really have to read the rest. **

**Thank you the following followers!**

Ghost-is-back-29

animeismylife15

kaitgirl

**I'm glad you guys had enough faith in me to know I would be continuing the story ;) **

** Thank you the following Favorites**

GallagherGirl33

Ghost-is-back-29

animeismylife15

beamarielirazan

**I'm glad you thought this story was favorite worthy **

** Thank you the following reviewers**

Crazy-for-Goode: **Thank you and trust me I feel the same way**

Kickinit1036: **Thank you and I hope your glad I'm at least continuing it**

BornToSpy: **Thanks and I hope your happy I'm continuing it**

Ghost-is-back-29: **Thanks for reviewing and helping me know what to do**

Kaitgirl**: Working on it ;) and thanks for reviewing**

Codename-wildcat**: Aww! But thanks so much for reviewing**

RheaShetty: **You. Shall. Get. More. And thank you**

Guest**: I'm trying to update but I have three other stories to work on not to metion school :( But thank you for reviewing**

Teenagebookworm: **I hope to have my next chapter up soon and I'm glad you like my story**

Annie**: I'm trying and thanks for reviewing**

Guest(1): **Thank you! Continuing….**

Guest(2): **Just wait till next chapter *wink wink***

Guest(3): **Glad you love it and the continuing is in process…**

Guest(4): **Aw thank you and don't worry you about getting worked up. You should see me after some of the chapters **_**I **_**read…**

**So over all thank you readers, reviewers, anyone who actually read some of this I appreciate it. **


	3. Dark Side

**So Much for My Happy Ending**

** Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS SERIES NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITH THE EXCEPTION OF RILEY! **

** A/N I know it's been a while but if you're still there please R&R. Also this will contain quotes from the song Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson- all quotes are Kelly Clarkson's I DO NOT OWN THEM. **

**Cammie's POV**

"…_there's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away?..." _

I pace back and forth trying to figure out what to do. Riley and I have dating for nine months and I finally got permission from the director to tell Riley I was a spy. The director was acting weird when he answered too.

_*Flashback*_

_ I shift again restlessly in front of the desk, a million questions running through my mind. What will the director say? What will Riley say? How will he react? Will he leave? Please Riley don't leave! But the director has to say yes! _

_ Just then the director walks into the room and plops down into his seat."Ms. Morgan is there something you would like to say to me?" He asks while putting his feat up on the desk. _

_ "Uh y-yes sir" I stand up tall and try to pull myself together "Sir I have been in a relationship for the past nine months and I would like to inform this man of my real career." The director raises an eyebrow and takes his feet down off the desk._

_ "Well Ms. Morgan I'm sure you would be pleased to know that there are many people who have this happen to them and it is not unusual. Just let me look him up and then I will let you know whether it's okay to tell him or not." _

_ Felling slightly flustered again I turn to leave. "Right, well, thank you sir." _

_ "Miss. Morgan." He interrupts me from leaving "the name?"_

_ "Right, it's Riley Demont." I turn again to leave but the Director chuckles. _

_ "I'm sorry you need to tell Riley _Demont _you're a spy? Really?" I see the director already on the computer and he smirks. "Well Ms. Morgan you go right ahead and tell him but I want an invitation to your wedding." Shaking my head I leave to the directors chuckling. _

And I most certainly will invite the director to our wedding. But Riley has to stay first.

"…_Or will you stay  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am…"_

I decided to call up Riley so I can tell him tonight. I'm thinking dinner and maybe a movie and then I'll tell him.

Ring

Ring

I pick up my phone and see it's Riley. Great! (Note the sarcasm) I was supposed to do this on my own terms but I guess I need to do this now.

Ring-

"Hello?"

_Oh! Hey Cam!_

"Hey I was wandering…"

"_Do you want to get together tonight?" _Riley blurts out.

"Yeah I'd love to."

"_Okayyy I'll pick you up at 7:00 and we'll get dinner" _

"Sounds good I'll see you soon."

"_Bye." _

"Bye"

That was easy enough but I feel nervous and because of that feel myself closing off.

00-At Seven O'clock-00

"Hey Riley" I say as I open the door and for a second I was shocked. Riley looked good. He had a dark blue dress shirt on with black dress pants and black shoes. I smirked "Well Riley I see I'm not over dressed but I will need to beat the ladies off of you." Little did he know how truthful I was being.

"Well Hello Cammie I could say the same to you. You look stunning. Not that you ever are anything less." I blushed. I was wearing a dark blue sleeveless dress that had a ribbon and a bow around my waist and ended at my knees with ruffles, plus silver heels.

"Thanks Riley."

"Well I have a surprise for you come on oh and put this on!" He tosses me a blindfold and I quickly put it on. Normally I would be wary about such things but I know I can trust Riley completely.

00-Twenty Minutes Later-00

"Oh. My. Gosh." Then I squealed and threw my arms around Riley. "This is amazing!" I shouted and it really was. Riley had brought me up on the roof of a restaurant and put out a picnic plus we were surrounded by lights. The view was stunning. It was all so beautiful.

"Riley I have to tell you something." All of the sudden I wanted to put everything on the line.

"'Kay but let's have dinner first." So we sat down at the picnic and eat a little. We were both silent but it wasn't awkward just… odd.

"Riley I have to tell you something-"

"Cam I have to tell you something-" We had spoken at the same time.

"Let me go first." I said and I took a deep breath. "Look Riley lying is part of my job to keep people safe. But that doesn't mean I lie all the time or that I'm bad. It just means…" I take another deep breath "I'm a spy."

Riley looks startled but he doesn't look mad. "Cam I'm a spy too." Was his only reply and it all made sense.

The director.

Him being nervous.

This dinner.

Me.

"…_Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?..."_

"R-Riley where do you work?"

"CIA, I train the newbie's."

"Did you know me? Did you _know_ I was a spy?"

"No Cam… should I?"

I shake my head "No but Riley I'm a spy I go on missions. That means I might have to kill people. That means I might be gone for a year. That means I might leave and never come back."

"Cam! That doesn't change you. You are so worth every issue that might be in our way you are worth it. And I love you. I will still love you no matter what." With tears in my eyes I nod.

"…_Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay…"_

"Damn the Director."

"Why are you damning the Director?" Riley asks shocked that I'm breaking up this happy moment.

"He knew."

"Well Yeah he's my step-dad." I feel a blush spread across my face and I do a face palm.

"Sh*t I just said dam your step dad didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"You still love me?"

"Yeah Cam I promise I will stay and love you."

All of the sudden a song came on from a stereo I didn't even notice. "Dance with me Cam?" Riley asked and I nod. We stand up and I wrap my arms around his neck as we twirl in circles.

"You're so cliché." I say smiling and Riley smirks. But not the one Zach does, not the I'm better than you, or the I know something you don't, it's the you know you love it smirk.

"I know. But you love it."

"So what if I do?"

"Hey give me a break."

"Fine." I say and I sigh leaning my head up against his chest. And in that perfect moment he leaned down and kissed me.

Then we broke apart as the song ended and sat down by the picnic again. We talked about everything and nothing but suddenly I stopped.

"…_Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?..."_

"Shh, someone's coming up." I say and we hear the clanging of the ladder as someone climbs. Wait no two someone's. We sit back and of course two people tumble onto our roof drunk and start making out. And those two people are…

"NO FREAKING WAY!" I shout fuming "You guys get out of my fairy tale, get out of my happy ending, and get out of my life!"

"Relax Cam" Riley says "We'll get Rebecca and Zachary gone in a minute-"

"Woah woah" Slurs Bex "Who called meee Rebecaa." She glares bleary eyed at me and Riley. "Wa it yooouu?" She asks pointing at Riley and stumbles over to us. "I- I'mmmmm goin to kiiiillll you."

"Ahhh!" I let out a frustrated scream and march right up to Bex. "Don't you ever threaten my boyfriend! EVER!" I scream and then punched Bex in the face giving her a black eye.

"That felt good." I mutter to myself and as soon as I get back to Riley he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close.

"That was dam sexy." He whispers into my ear and I grin.

"If only I could do _that_ to all the girls that hit on you."

"Girl, you can't even imagine the fantasies I have of beating up the men that even look at you." I quickly reach up and give him a kiss that never ceases to be mind blowing.

"Come on Cam let's just leave and let these two at it." He says gesturing to Bex and Zach who were making out again.

"No." I pout "I'm not done yet and it's soo pretty here!" I give him my best innocent look and he sighs.

"Fine. We'll kick them out." I clap my hands together like an excited four year old. I walk over to Zach and kick him. He turns around and smirks at me.

"Oh you're back beautiful? I knew you could never stay away." He slurs and so I kick him harder.

"Watch your mouth Zach, my boyfriend's right over there."

"Oh really? Does he know you want me back?" Again my darker side gets the better of me and I kick him in the stomach before punching him in the face.

"Zach your drunk. Get a cab or get run over by a car I don't really care but you can't fight back and eventually you're going to have to leave." I say and I hope he leaves so me and Riley can get on with our night even though my other side desperately wants to beat up Zach some more.

"Ehhg." He mutters before making out with Bex some more.

"Hey Cam I have an idea!" Riley says "Why don't we just toss them over to the next building while we keep ours.

"Hmm good idea but I don't want to kill them if they fall." Actually that sounds _kinda_ tempting.

"One of us will just over to the other building and catch them before jumping back and I promise it's not a long jump." Riley says and I walk over to the ledge and study the jump.

I turn back to Riley and shrug "Okay." I say and we drag Zach and Bex apart before Riley jumps over. "One two three." I mutter and throw Zach across. Riley catches him and for a moment I have to reflect on how weird this actually is. I mean I just threw my ex across a building and my current boyfriend caught him. Man being a spy never gets old.

"Kay her comes Bex" and I toss her across while Riley catches her. Nope I did not like that image. "Riley just dump her and get back here!" I shout and he gracefully jumps back.

"…_Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Promise you'll stay."_

"Hey beautiful." I like how he says that a lot better than how Zach says that.

"Mmm." I mumble and kissed him. That led to a hot and heavy make out session but we had to stop when we started to hear Bex and Zach get a little too… frisky. I soo did not want to be here for that.

"Fine." I mumble "let's go." As we got a cab I mumbled "Dam them." And Riley chuckled.

"Your just daming everyone tonight."

"Dam you." I tirerdly mutter to my boyfriend.

"I love you." He says back in a sing song voice.

"I love you too." Was my blunt reply as we climb into the cab.

"Cam?" He asks

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me someday?" Now I am wide awake.

"Riley James Demont did you just propose to me in a cab?" I shriek and he shakes his head while our cab driver chuckles.

"No! No! I don't even have a ring! Just please promise me that you will marry me someday?" I have to laugh.

"Of course Riley I will marry you someday but so help me if you propose to me in a cab…"

*****The End*****

**A/N Okay that was… weird. But please I am so sorry I am so late but I had exams and then last minute Christmas shopping and then Christmas and then I went on vacation the day after Christmas so I have been busy! Anyways thank you all new followers favorites and reviewers it means a lot to me! ~luv ya sunshine.**

**PS: I am even later because my fanfic account was malfunctioning so I couldn't update. Talk about annoying! Luckily though I got a chance to do some much needed editing.**


End file.
